


Shore Leave

by pushkin666



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Bones and Uhura discuss their respective other halves whilst on shore leave.





	Shore Leave

“Goddamit, it’s because he’s the Captain.” Bones slammed his drink down on the bar table spilling his drink. He was already well on his way to being drunk. “Why’s he always got to find some female to hook up with. They just like his Captain’s stripes.”

Uhura laid her hand on his arm. “But at least yours seems to care,” she said. “Mine has the emotions of a rock.”

“I don’t know,” Bones answered. “Sometimes I wonder if he does care. He doesn’t seem to.”

“He does care about you anybody can see that. You just need to not let the women get to you. You know they don’t mean anything. Whereas with Spock sometimes I just wonder.” She picked up her glass and necked the rest of her drink, before raising her hand for a refill.

Bones peered blearily at her. He had not expected to spend his shore leave getting drunk with Uhura of all people. Nor spend it bitching about their respective other halves but yet again Jim had found himself a woman on the first night of their shore leave and hadn’t been seen since.

He wondered why he put up with it. But then he was stupidly in love with Jim Kirk and he put up with lots of his crap.


End file.
